The present invention relates to an Electric Musical Instrument that is optionally played as a string instrument or drum, as well as combined modalities thereof.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a musical instrument that could produce a unique and pleasing sound.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a musical instrument that is also easy to play.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a musical instrument that is durable and robust.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a musical instrument that provides all of the above benefits and advantages.